gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hold on to Sixteen
Hold on to Sixteen source is the 8th episode of the third season of Glee. It will be directed by Bradley Beucker. Source Episode Description New Directions competes at Sectionals against the Troubletones; a former Glee Club member, Sam, returns to McKinley; Quinn weighs an important decision; Tina helps Mike with a problem regarding his future. Source Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot *This episode is Sectionals. Source *As this episode is Sectionals, 3x09 must be the Christmas episode. Source Rachel *Rachel is suspended from McKinley in episode 7 and thus is not allowed to attend Sectionals in episode 8. Source Sam's Return *Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) will return to McKinley. Source 1 Source 2 *Sam sings "Red Solo Cup" by Toby Keith, the group joins in. Source *Sam and Blaine have a disagreement. Source Quinn, Sam, Mercedes *Quinn propositions Sam with Shelby present, but Sam wants Mercedes back. Source *Quinn has a breakdown with Will. Source *Rachel and Quinn have become friends again. Source *Quinn confronts Shelby at school. Source *Quinn will be making a big decision when it comes to Beth Source *Quinn will confront Shelby at school, presumably about baby daddy, Puck. Source Finn/Blaine *Finn and Blaine join forces. Source Tina/Mike/Mr. Chang Conflict *Tina visits Mike's dad in his office. Source *Tina has accomplished something big Source *Mike's dad shows up after Sectionals Source Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian Love Triangle *Kurt and Blaine have a run-in with Sebastian at the coffee shop. Source *Sebastian will be very rude to Kurt. Sebastian wants Blaine and he will not stop to get him. He and Kurt tell each other exactly how they feel about the other. SourceSource Sectionals *The boys are wearing black and white suits. Source *2 of the band members can be seen, also dressed in the same outfit. Its possible they may join to fill the 12 member requirement. Source *The music sheets have 'Man In the Mirror' on them. So it can be assumed that one or more of the boys have vocals in it. Source *New Directions songs ARE NOT a mashup like originally thought. Each song is individual. Source Scenes *Lea and Dianna filmed possibly 4 scenes. Source 1 Source 2Source 3Source *Chord has filmed his first scene. Source *Chord filmed a scene with Harry, Chris, Darren, Mark and Cory. Source *Grant had a funny scene that cracked Lindsay up, meaning Harmony and Sebastian are back. Source *Lea, Cory & Chord filmed a scene at a far away location. Source *Dianna and Idina filmed a scene together. Source Source 2 Music NOTE* That the Christmas Album has finished recording. So they are all in the studio for this episode. *Sam is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Finn is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Quinn is involved in at least 1 song. Source 1 Source Source 2 *Tina is involved in at least 1 song, as Jenna has recorded two days in a row. Source *Artie is involved in at least 1 song- the song is at Sectionals. Source *Kurt is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Blaine is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Mercedes is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Harry (Mike) stated that he recorded 2 super fun songs. Source *Characters that will be singing in some capacity: Sam, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Quinn, Blaine. Source *Based on the title, someone may be singing “Jack & Diane” by John Mellencamp. Source *In a leaked image the sheet music for 'Man In The Mirror' can be seen and it is not part of a mashup like originally thought. Source Production *This episode will be the first episode of December. Source *Adam Anders said they were recording for Regionals. It is however possible that he confused Regionals and Sectionals. Source *Tanya Clark is to play Sam's mother. Source *John Schneider will be playing Sam's dad. Source *Official confirmation that Harmony is in this episode. Sebastian is too. Source http://www.wetpaint.com/glee/articles/glee-season-3-song-spoilers-music-from-episode-8--sectionals- Songs Guest Stars *Tanya Clarke as Mrs. Evans Source *John Schneider as Mr. Evans Recurring Cast *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe Source *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. *Tanya Clarke as Mrs. Evans Source *John Schneider as Mr. Evans Source Photos es:Episodio:Hold On To Sixteen Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes